Sparring
by StormAngel Kiroko
Summary: Um... a bit of the game they pinched for 'the bouncer' sorta... only with stuff added!


Sparring  
  
Disclaimer: So sue me, I don't own anything anyway.  
  
Squaresoft own the universe, the people, and over half of my most memorable dreams.  
  
This, is a kind of idea I had when playing the game through for like, the hundredth time. Anyway I figured so much fit, it's a bit like the prince and the pauper. I said a bit.  
  
I know it's been speculated upon before, but I just wanted to write this down the way I see it.  
  
By the way, if you're that bothered, class it as AU or something.  
  
The rest of the group ran back into the building, leaving their friend on the roof as per his wishes. The sound of helecopter blades whirred as melody to the background noise of wailing wind, the city below too far away to hear, a black expanse with galaxies of flickering electric stars reflecting those more brilliant in the sky.  
  
"So, the old man really is dead now." He sighed, entirely devoid of the emotion he should have shown in such a circumstance. His wild blonde hair whipped about his face, much younger than he should have looked. The other man, who bore a striking resemblance, was just as unmoved. Immaculately dressed, in an expensive looking white suit and coat, his dark blonde hair was short and groomed, while his mirror image beautifully bedraggled, an assasin, a warrior in dark and bloodstained uniform. His hair was lighter, golden, and long.  
  
They faced each other for a while in silence, enough to hear the sounds of shattering glass ring out from somewhere far below.  
  
"Your koibito obviously didn't appreciate your being kept as father's honoured guest, eh, well at least he did us both a favour." The suited man laughed, leering at his common enemy. "So why waste time talking to me, shouldn't you be following him?"  
  
Blue eyes met blue, the icy stare almost identical in both. but while the presidents gaze held a certain unquestionable steady authority, the wild, cold, power in the soldier's eyes was something brittle, to be frightened of. "I don't remember much, not anymore. Sometimes I can't be sure of myself, but I guess you are the only family I have left." He replied, his tone restrained. With no flourish, fast, but in a graceful arc his sword was drawn, and held in steady hands. "That man was always dead in mother's eyes, you know, after he used her like that, gave her to Hojo. I almost pity you for being his favourite, by a whole ten minutes, I believe." His voice was soft but taunting, inhumanly so and in stark contrast to the situation. His smile was more ghostlike than his appearance, but still he made no move except to flick his hair back in an arrogant shimmer of frosted blond. The other, with a shotgun draped unceremoniously from one hand, unwittingly mirrored the action with a smile, smoothing back his strawberry bangs. "Ah, but now I am the most powerful man on the planet. I could have you and your friends wiped out as if you'd never existed, or perhaps I could tell them the truth huh, and have them kill you for me." He laughed deeply, mocking as his companion, a midnight black panther stalked to his side. "What are you, eh, besides a dirty little murderer. To lie and steal and kill your way through life, you disgust me."  
  
"It is necessary for the greater good." The swordsman's whisper still would not be provoked to raise beyond it's current volume, yet was heard as clearly as a shout. "Besides, is that not what you said you planned to do? Except that you are too afraid to get personally involved. You just get your snivelling little lackeys to lie and steal and kill for you, and your only cause is greed. That's just sad."  
  
Sounds of distant machine-gun fire penetrated the next long hiatus, while both the men, mere boys in truth, began to prepare themselves for the inevitable duel. It seemed an unfair fight, with one against two, and the two with no need to come in range of the swordsman's blade. But neither was daunted, indeed, they seemed in higher spirits than before. "You know, father had this strange little tale which he would often recount in moments of deluded sagacity." The dandy grinned, and saw his killer do the same, peculiarly. "I know, I heard him in the brothel only yesterday, playing prophet." He smirked, noting a look of mild surprise. "Don't tell me you actually believe that chocobo shit. Blue eyes, a sword, and a Promised Land do not a legend make."  
  
"I'll be sure to have you made a blade to fit, eh, little brother. And perhaps I'll name it for you, if you live that long."  
  
"If you live long enough to have it made, I'll gladly take it." He agreed, "but for now, you realise that we must fight."  
  
There were no more sounds below them, and both knew with some certainty that the security system was probably the loser. Both the slight blond boys squared up with morbid humour, one becoming deadly serious, the other, with his escape already planned, was laughing.  
  
"Why do you want to fight me?" He tried one last time for reason, the prospect of a brawl not entirely to his taste.  
  
His opponent's brilliant eyes regained their deadly, emotionless focus. But his reply, though cold, held some flicker of tremulous feeling. "You seek the Promised Land and Sephiroth." He stated, quietly. This made the suited man appear all the more amused. "Hmm, exactly." He agreed, and received an angry glare, "Mm? Did you know that Sephiroth is an ancient?"  
  
The swordsman shrugged, if that was an attempt to surprise him, it was a little short of the mark. In fact, he felt his own smile, sad and feral, in reply. ".I know much. A lot has happened. Anyway, I can't let you or Sephiroth have the Promised Land." His resolve strengthened, he raised his head with only the glimmer of a tear.  
  
"I see." The new president failed, for once, to raise a smirk. "I guess that means we won't become friends."  
  
  
  
  
  
And you know the rest right?  
  
Sayonara, have a lov-ely day, and seeya'all soon.  
  
~Stormy~  
  
P.S. - Read + Review my other, longer story "Ketsueki, Sakura, Yuki." If I get enough support I'll post another that I'm in the process of editing, called "Yuffie the Vampire Slapper - a comedy in many disjointed parts." In time for Christmas.  
  
Oh, and check out my Gallery in the Elfwood! http://elfwood.lysator.liu.se/fanq/l/o/lotte3/lotte3.html 


End file.
